Revenge is Sweeter
by SammiThatsMe
Summary: Song-fic. one shot...maybe two. Lilly Finally Deals With The Heartbrake Of Miley Cheating On Her. Liley!


**Disclaimer- I own nothing. All characters belong to the makers of Hannah Montana and the song belongs to the veronicas. Just writing for fun.**

**This just came into my head on the bus to work and thought I may as well write it down and see what y'all think lol xxx**

don't you hate it when your alone? When you have nothing to do but think. Cause 9o% of the time you end up thinking about the stuff you spent all day keeping outta your head. Like getting your heart broken by the love of your life….the one you thought was your soulmate. Well I've just spent the last hour thinking of my…well who I THOUGHT was my soulmate…y'know the ''one''… Miley. She was my bestfriend, my girlfriend, my everything…but most of all the one person I thought I could always trust. I was stupid cause after a month of lying to me she finally admited that all the rumours about her alter ego Hannah dating her pop rival Mikayla where true. She had been cheating on me for a month cause in her words ''she didn't want to hurt me'' HA what a joke. Worst part was she made me believe that Mikayla was lying for attention and just wanted to get to her ect ect…I believe it too. Guess the real joke is that since they became ''official'' Miley or Hannah even….hasn't been the shinning role model she once was, appears they only have fun when they are rolling outta clubs drunk now a days which leads to some very suspicious pictures of her lady friend with random Guys…and girls. Guess that's karma. One good thing about her ripping my heart out is it really helped me with my music, infact I have a gig tonight and I know for a fact she will be there and is on strict directions to not drink. Why is that good? Cause after trying to find the word to tell her how I feel, how's she's hurt me… I decided to just right what I needed to say. Truth is I doubt it will make a tiny bit difference due to the fact she's pretending I don't exist now.

********************************************************

So I'm at the club now and I can feel my nerves creeping up. I hear a little knock at the door and I see a brown haired boy walk in, ''hey Olli'' I greet with a big smile cause if it wasn't for him helping me through this I would probs be dead by now ''hey Lilly, I got you these for good luck'' he hands me a big bouquet of flowers….flowers…lilies. ''aww Oliver, your sweet and yeah I get what you did there with the flowers and my name….very smart'' I laugh sarcastically in a loving way ofcourse. ''well y'know, I'm original…anyways I see you after the show ok'' he waves goodbye and that's when I start to make my way to the stage.

The spot lights on me and as I look to the crowd I see her, standing with Mikayla but seems like her lady friend is busy talking to some guy next to her.

I look straight at her as I introduce the song ''hey everyone. This is a song I just wrote for a stupid ex of mine.'' I look straight at her and I'm sure I see her flinch a little like someone just hit her across the head ''its called revenge is sweeter than you ever where'', she locks eyes with me and to be honest I forget there's anyone else there as I start to play my guitar and sing….

_I saw it in the news  
__You told me they were wrong  
__And I stood up for you  
__Cause I believed you were the one  
__You had all the chances in the world  
__To let me know the truth  
__What the hell's wrong with you?_

Our eyes still haven't lost contact. I want her to know that I'm not just singing about her, I'm singing to her.

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
__Do you even care what I'm going through?  
__Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
__You're right there but it's like you never knew me  
__Do you even know how much it hurt,  
__That you gave up on me to be with her?  
__Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

She's slowly making her way through the crowd to the front of the stage. I cant help but be shocked that she hasn't walked out or that she's even paying attention to me.

_I'm so mad at you right now  
I can't even find the words  
And you're on the way down  
I can't wait to see you burn  
You try to make me hate that girl  
When I should be hating you  
What the hell's wrong with you?_

She's right at the front of the stage now. Looking right into my eyes. I just wanna scream at her which shows as I feel my voice get a bit louder and the mood of the song really shines through.

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me  
Do you even know how much it hurt,  
__That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

I search her eyes for emotion and to my surprise I find none. I thought I was actually getting through to her. I feel anger building up like vomit at the back of my throat. Grabbing the mike off the stand I knell down so my face is inches away from her, letting her and everyone know I'm not ashamed for them to know what she did or how I feel about her.

_Nothing can save you now that it's over  
I guess that you'll find out when you're no one  
Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care  
Nothing can save you now, nothing  
Nothing can save you now, nothing_

Pushing myself up right still staring into her eyes I find what I was looking for. The emotion in her eyes wasn't hurt, anger……it was realisation. Of what she had did, who she had become….most of all what she had lost. Its was bitter sweet for me. No one has won anything over this……now we're both hurting. But at least now….I can move on.

_Are you even listening when I talk to you?  
Do you even care what I'm going through?  
You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me  
You're right there but it's like you never knew me  
Do you even know how much it hurt,  
That you gave up on me to be with her?  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were  
(than you ever were)  
Revenge is sweeter than you ever were_

As soon as I finish the song I give her one last glare before she turns and walks back to Michaela. Back to the life she has created for herself. Back out of my life. Only this time…

I think its forever.


End file.
